emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1610 (19th November 1991)
Plot Chris is determined to fix some shelves up in Mill Cottage before their party. He promises Kathy that there is nothing to it. Elsa tells Nick that she has already sorted out some accommodation in Leeds. He is concerned that it is suitable for Alice and pleads with Elsa to give him another chance, but she says that it is over. Kathy phones to remind Nick about the party. Elsa refuses to go just to keep up appearances. Michael is getting more nervous about the showing of the wedding video. Lynn is no comfort. He admits that he even thought about breaking into Mill Cottage. He is just pleased that Rachel will not be at the party. Unknown to Michael, Rachel has decided to come home for the night. Jack apologises to Joe for his behaviour. Joe accepts his apology, but says that he still intends to start work for Frank and go and live at Home Farm. He doesn't think that he could stay living in the farmhouse without Jack thinking that he was interfering. He suggests that Jack, Sarah and Robert move in with Annie. Sarah seems quite keen on the idea. Elizabeth and Caroline think that Nick and Elsa must have patched things up. Joe discusses his plans with Annie. She persuades him not to move until after Christmas. She seems upset at the thought that Mark and Rachel will move with him. Michael is shocked to see Rachel. He makes excuses when she suggests that they go to Kathy's and watch the wedding video. Joe wants to celebrate Mark's eighteenth birthday. He also tells him about the move, but Mark says that just because he wants a change it does not mean that everyone has to. Elsa fixes up a childminder for Alice in Leeds. Nick realises that she has obviously been planning the move for a while. Things are getting difficult between them. Chris is excited after buying a new drill. Mark tells Rachel that Joe expects them both to move to Home Farm with him. Neither of them want to. Annie tells Joe that she promised Mark and Rachel that they could stay at the farm as long as they wanted and reminds Joe of the events of the last year. She wonders what Jack and Sarah will think about sharing the farmhouse with Mark. Chris shows Kathy his shelves - they are rather crooked. Mark tells Jack that he has no intention of moving out of the farm even if Jack and Sarah are not happy. Alan sees the review of The Woolpack restaurant in the Hotten Courier. He is confused, especially when people keep ringing up and asking about the food. Lynn and Rachel have a frosty meeting at Kathy's. Carol panics when Alan tells her that he intends complaining to the press council about the Hotten Courier article on his restaurant. At the party, Nick sits alone and drinks; when Caroline asks him if everything is fine, his response makes it obvious that isn't the case. Chris's shelves collapse in the middle of the party. Everyone watches the wedding video. Lynn waits with a smile on her face for the moment when she is seen kissing Michael, but someone has wiped over that part. Carol finally admits to Alan that she opened the restaurant while he was away. He is fuming that she lied to him and spoilt his gourmet reputation. Michael is relieved when Rachel does not seem upset by the wedding video. Alan suggests Carol begin looking for alternate employment, saying he can't trust her anymore. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Chris Tate - Peter Amory *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Mill Cottage - Sitting room and kitchen *3 Demdyke Row - Living room *Whiteley's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen, yard and barn *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes